Mario's Political Party
Characters # Mario # Daffy Duck # Doctor (TF2) # Demoman (TF2) # Yoshi # Adam Sandler # Adolf Hitler # Snake Rarity (MLP) # Sans # Bread Girl # Peach # Rosalina # Bob Ross # Gabe Newell # Kamek # Waluigui # Wario # Luigui # Yoshi # Doge # Crash Bandicoot # Toad # Micheal Rogen # Rainbow Dash # Buff Riku # Fidget Spinner Girl # Dusty (Planes) # Gru (Despicable Me) # Flying Pikmin # Patrick # Gumball (TAWOG) # Minion # Crystal (Star Fox) # Lanky Kong # Sanic # Gene (The Emoji Movie) # Danny Davieto # Keemstar # SilviaGunner # Tails # Woody (Toy Story) # Funky Kong # Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) # Morty # Little Apple # Twonkie (Jimmy Neutron) # Mugman # DJ Hot Dog # DK # Mike wazowski # Balloony (Phineas and Ferb) # Hilda Berg (Cuphead) # Sheldon (Big Bang Theory) # Scout (TF2) # Salad Fingers # Rotten Robbie # Jimmy T (Wario Ware) # Phil (The Nutshack) # Jack (The Nutshack) # Carl (Jimmy Neutron) # Arnold (Hey Arnold) # Spongebob # Bart Simpson # Duck Guy (DHMIS) # Woomy (Splatoon) # Pickle Rick # Fawful # Patrick # Spongebob # K.O (OK KO) # Wario # Waluigui # Yee # Chadtronic # Peter Griffin # Count Bleck (Paper Mario) # Inspector Gadject # Blaze the Cat # Flowey # Frisk (Undertale) # Daisy # Dry Bone # Papyrus # Shrek # Fiona # Vsauce # Purple Guy # Frog Mario # Barney # Fox the Pirate # King Boo # Mr.Krabs # Lighting Mcqueen # Cloud (Final Fantasy) # Callie (Splatoon) # Link # Eggman # Buff Riku # Donald Trump # Obama # King Dedede # Golden Mario # Mona Lisa # Pac Man # Garfield # Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) # Crash Bandicoot # Micheal Rogen # Yu-Gi-Oh # Barry Benson # Dwanye Johnson # Mr.Rental # Violin Boy # Duck Hunt # Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) # Nemo (Finding Nemo) # Rosalina # Bowser # Pinkie Pie # Donald Duck # Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) # Frank Wienerton (Sausage Party) # Peridot (Steven Universe) # Nicolas Cage # Cranky Kong # Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) # Get out of my car man # Sheldon (Young Sheldon) # Philip J. Fry (Futurama) # Golden Freddy # Joel (Vinesauce) # Pyrocynical # Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club) # Whisper (Yo Kai Watch) # Keemstar # Endo Skeleton # Mr.Enter # Super Monkey # Rotten Robbie # Ursula (The Little Mermaid) # Weegee # XJ9 (My life as a teenage robot) # Wii fit trainer # Pearl (Splatoon) # Bugs Bunny # Micheal Jorden # Bulbasaur # Nostalgic Critic # Ms.Puff (Spongebob) # Leni Loud (The loud house) Npc's * Lakitu * Paratroopa * Para Goomba * Boo * Wiggler * Shy Guy * Banzai Bill * Turtle * Goomba * Boo * Piranha Plant * Chicken Iteams * Double Cherry * Cracker * Sonic Ring * Football * Watermelon * Milk * Pineapple * Bomb * Washing Machine * Bowser Amiibo * Mr.Krabs Amiibo * Dollar * Chicken Fingers Boards * Field of Koopers * Shy Guy's Climax Express * Townsville * Silent Forest * Batman City * Desert Pyramid Trivia * This game will be for the Nintendo Switch, IPad, PS4, 3DS, Xbox One, and PC * Nintendo was the developer for this game and EA Sports was the producer for the game Category:Shames